destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Commentator
Most games in the series had a commentator that would commentate during the gameplay, similar to real-life demolition derby style. Only Destruction Derby Raw lacked one. ''Destruction Derby'' It is unknown who the commentator in the first DD game was (nobody was credited as such). The man who performed it seems to be British, and interestingly he looks like he tries (and fails) to impersonate an American in the quote You've blown your radiator! Quotes: *''"It's the first race of the season!"'' *''"Go!"'' *''"Nice, woo!"'' *''"Second place!"'' *''"Third place!"'' *''"It's the final lap!"'' *''"You've blown your radiator!"'' *''"Watch those barriers, they'll only slow you down!"'' *''"Wahow!"'' *''"Yeah!"'' *''"Your car's just about finished, take it easy!"'' *''"Oh no! Your car's wrecked!"'' *''"He won't forget that in a hurry!"'' *''"Wowww, what a race!"'' *''"Wow that will make a great replay!"'' ''Destruction Derby 2'' Paul Page was the commentator in DD2. Quotes include: *''"Drivers, start your engines!"'' *''"3,2,1, GO!"'' *''"Wow! Total destruction!"'' *''"He's way out in front!"'' *''"Second."'' *''"Third."'' *''"It's the last one!"'' *''"You've broken the rear axle!"'' *''"You've lost your hood!"'' *''"You've lost your trunk!"'' *''"You've got grinding metal!"'' *''"Whoa, you've lost a wheel!"'' *''"Roadkill..."'' *''"Watch it!"'' *''"Hey, go easy on the paintwork!"'' *''"Oh!"'' *''"Hey! You're going the wrong way!"'' *''"laughter"'' *''"Wow! What a jump!"'' *''"Your radiator's blown!"'' *''"You wrecked your car!"'' *''"The race is all over!"'' *''"You're on fire!"'' ''Destruction Derby 64'' The commentator in is the also the only one who 'talks' in the menus. Quotes: *''"3, 2, 1, Goooo!"'' *''“You didn’t need that hood anyway!”'' *''“Oooo! There goes the hood!”'' *''"Man, I hope that car is insured!”'' *''“This reminds me of rush hour in LA!”'' *''“Jeez, he’s gonna feel that one in the morning!”'' *''“Get the jaws of life!”'' *''“Ooo! That’s gonna leave a mark!”'' *''“Man! That’s really gonna leave a mark!”'' *''“Man! That is one bashed up car!”'' *''“Houston? We have a problem!”'' *''“Oooo! What a handoff!”'' *''"Welcome to of track/bowl!"'' *''"Aaand we have a winner!"'' *''"That's another one down, x to go!"'' *''"This guy's got skill!"'' In addition with the new game obstacles, there is also an in-game female announcer who says "Time bonus!" and "Checkpoint!". ''Destruction Derby Arenas'' The commentator of Destruction Derby Arenas is also the only one that speaks during the pre-event period in the track/bowl. In the PAL version there are several commentators available depending on the language chosen, including in French, German and Spanish. Quotes (English): *''"This is a massacre!"'' *''"3, 2, 1, GOOOO!"'' *''"Canvas must be disappointed the other driver is still alive!"'' *''"Down in flames, but this man is a pheonix, folks, believe me."'' *''"Makucha just couldn't hold on."'' *''"Johnny fell on his mind and off the track!"'' *''"Yin Yang flies off the track double-time!"'' *''"A devastating barrier slammer."'' *''"We turned the card of the final lap for this exciting race!"'' *''"Woah, talk about hitting the jackpot!"'' *''"A big barrier slammer!"'' *''"A Skull Crusher, ouch!"'' *''"A torturous Gut Wrencher!"'' *''"I wish my ex-wife was down there, as a fender!"'' *''"Ladies and gentlemen, double-D racing is triple-A entertainment!"'' *''"The only ones getting out without a concussion are me and you, folks!"'' *''"A devastating Skull Crusher!"'' *''"3, 2, 1, blast off!"'' *''"That's like looking into the sun!"'' *''"That could turn night into day!"'' *''"That exploded out of vegeance!"'' Trivia * The commentator in Arenas apparently has an ex-wife, judging by his wish his ex-wife was "down there" (in the carnage of the derby). Category:Destruction Derby Category:Destruction Derby 2 Category:Destruction Derby 64 Category:Destruction Derby Arenas